Blaise Zabini
- Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) |died= |blood=Pure-blood - Chapter 7 (The Slug Club) |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=Tall |hair= |eyes= |skin=Black |hidef= |family=*Father † *Mother *6 stepfathers † |hidem=Hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty= }} Blaise Zabini (b. 1980) was a British pure-blood wizard and the son of a famously beautiful witch. He had had six stepfathers, all of whom died mysterious deaths and left he and his mother large quantities of gold. Blaise attended Hogwarts School from 1991 to 1998 in Slytherin House, and was a member of the Slug Club. Biography Early life Blaise Zabini was born to a witch and a wizard in 1980. His mother was famously beautiful, and married a total of seven times, each of her husbands mysteriously dying and leaving her mounds of gold. Thus Blaise did not know his father very well, and may not have built very many familial relationships, as he had so many step-fathers. Hogwarts years First year Blaise began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 1991. He was the very last student to be sorted, and was placed in Slytherin house. Sixth year On the way to Hogwarts in his sixth year, Blaise was invited by Horace Slughorn to join his newfound Slug Club. Upon arriving, Slughorn inquired to him about Nott, an old friend of his, but was disappointed to discover an association with the Death Eaters. Zabini held his classmates in high contempt, and remained silent for most of the journey. When it was his turn to speak, he discussed his famous mother and her seven husbands, but was criticised for expressing scornful amusement at Slughorn's treatment of Harry Potter. He was relieved to leave the Slug Club meeting, throwing Harry a dark look before heading back to his own compartment. Zabini tried to shut the compartment door, but it stuck, and was thrown open; Zabini was then tossed onto Goyle, initiating a fight. This was quickly dissolved, with Zabini looking rather ruffled. He was interrogated by his compartment-mates about what Slughorn had wanted, and Zabini coldly replied that Slughorn wanted to make friends with famous or rich people. He burst out angrily when Pansy Parkinson insinuated that he was attracted to the blood traitor Ginny Weasley, and was deeply amused at Draco Malfoy's annoyance at not being initiated into the Slug Club himself. When Malfoy revealed that he had been given a mission by the Dark Lord, Zabini allowed an expression of curiosity to briefly mar his haughty features. Physical appearance Zabini was a tall black boy with high cheekbones and long, slanting eyes. His features were usually deemed haughty but attractive. Personality and traits Blaise was extremely contemptuous of all manner of people, and was sceptic of any individual's talent. He was very difficult to please romantically, but thought poorly of everyone equally. Skills and abilities *'Modelling:' According to Ginny Weasley, Blaise inherited his mother's prowess at modelling and posing. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins